Something wicked this wayhey where'd it go?
by UniDagger
Summary: a neopets btvs crossover spoof. All in fun *G*


Author: UniDagger

Title: Something wicked this way…hey, where'd it go?

Legal: Neopets is owned by Neopets, and BTVS is owned by Joss and Co. I mention that because tho their names have been changed to spare their humanity, by refrence you will know who they are..sort of. No infringement intended towards anyone…this is but a humble fanfic…a twisted merging of the two.

Note: Neopian Spoof of a well known and loved tv series. 

Rated: G

Bussy, The Blumeroo Slayer

Characters:  
Bussy – A young gelert, chosen to fight for justice in a land called Neopia. A land plauged with Evil Blumaroos.

80d_Angel – A 300 yr old Blumaroo who has a soul, not evil any more and friend of Bussy

Brillow – The best friend of Bussy, a lupe who can do spells

Sara – Another lupe, special friend of Brillow…she too can do spells

Zinder – Grundo friend of Bussy and Willow who is always ready to fight evil

Xonia – Once a faierie, now turned into a Grundo, she is the fiancee of Zinder

Miles, the looker – Assigned to look and teach Bussy what she needs to know to fight the evil Blumaroos

Miss Pretty Mediocre – angelpuss petpet of Brillow and Sara

Part One

"Lesson One," Miles was speaking, "Blumaroos will attack anyone carrying Nachos. It is a proven fact and well known that the nachos give them some kind of power. Super strength, if you will."

"So we just need to get rid of all the nachos in Neopia." Xonia answered. All eyes turned to her, wondering if she really thought that was possible. "Um. Right. Well…" Miles hemmed and hawed trying to get back on track. "Were that actually possible, Im sure..um..we would do that. As it is, I have the only possible weapon that we can use."

With that, he set a large bag on the table. "Carrots?" Bussy and Brillow asked in unison. (Unison – meaning together..not Uni-son, a dialect of Uni). "Not just carrots," Miles corrected, "these are organic carrots. You merely touch a Blumaroo and …poof!"

"Poof is always good, right?" Sara asked, her tail twitching.

"Ok, so we take these car- - organic..carrots, and we " Bussy was intrrupted by a screechy 'No!"

"No?" they looked at Xonia who had jumped up and started pacing, wringing her hands.

"Uh, hon?" Zinder asked.

"You cant carry carrots…of any kind. It's too dangerous!" She fretted.

"Why? What is it, Xonia?" Bussy asked.

Xonia took a deep breath and looked around. Swallowing hard she half-whispered, "Th-the Cybunnies. They're evil. Truly Evil. And if you go waving carrots about they are sure to come out!"

Brillow and Sara giggled.

"Cybunnies?" Bussy repeated. "Xonia, Cybunnies arent evil."

"Yes they are! Just look at one sometime! Those beady little eyes! And..and…the way they hop…"

Zinder walked over to her and hugged her. "There, there. Calm down. We'll be careful ok. We have to fight the Blumaroos and this is the only way."

"And if they do come out, we'll just toss the carrots and they'll go after them, ignoring us completely." Buffy assured.

"Um, we'll go get some spells and catch up with you." Brillow suggested.

"Yes, we have lots of spells now..at the house. Where shall we meet up?" Sara inquired.

"Near Spooky Woods I guess, it's near the castle of Count von Roo." Miles informed, as he packed the weapons into various little sacks and began handing one to each person.

"Ooh! I hope he doesn't come out, he's the Big Scarey." Brillow shuddered. Sara smiled at her, "Don't worry, we can beat him." Sara and Brillow waved goodbye, promising to meet them in one hour, then walked out the door. Xonia was still upset but finally accepted her bag of carrots. As the rest of the group prepared to go out, they noticed Miles looking out the window.

"Um, Miles? Are you coming with?" Bussy asked. "Hmm? Uh, no. I am the Looker, after all. Not really into all the violence. Don't worry, I'll be looking." He responded, then peered back out the window at the coming darkness.

Bussy shrugged, then picked up her sack. "Lets go then." Bussy, Zinder and Xonia began their trek towards the Spooky Woods.

Part 2

The two lupe spellcasters walked into their hut and began gathering scrolls. "Oh, here's a good one." Brillow held up a scroll. "Um…that's for summoning chocolate. I don't think that will help us." Sara told her with a smile. Brillow shrugged and reached for another.

"Brill?" Sara asked, with a grin as she walked up to her. Brillow looked at the yellow lupe then flashed a big smile. "You think you can?" She taunted. "I know I can." Sara stated, staring deeply into the other lupe's eyes.

For almost five minutes, they stood that way, then suddenly Sara blinked. "YES! YES!" Brillow hopped around gloating, " I win. I win."

Sara rolled her eyes and grinned. "I guess I'll never beat you at staring contests. You're just too good." Brillow kept doing her "I won" dance till Sara pulled on her tail. "Come on already Miss Gloater, the gang is waiting."

"Ok, ok." Brillow stopped and picked up her satchel which contained her spells. As the two girls approached the door some books fell off the shelf behind them. They whirled around to see what it was.

"Meeooooowww?"

"Aw. Miss Pretty wants to come with us." Sara cooed, picking up the angelpuss. 

"That should be ok. But we better hurry or we'll be late." Brillow stated as she looked at her watch. 

The two lupes and their petpet darted out the door and raced to the Spooky Woods, hoping they wouldn't be late.

Part 3

"They are late." Bussy muttered worriedly. "You don't think they…" Just then the yellow and red lupes came loping out of the shadows, a little white angelpuss behind them. 

"S-sorry w-we're late." Sara panted. Bussy gave them a few minutes to recover then spelled out her plan. Well, she had started to and after everyone started complaining, she agreed to just say it.

The gang split up and began encompassing the area for blumaroos. Bussy found a good spot and set some nachos on the ground as bait, then receded to the shadows. She didn't have to wait very long before a blumaroo came bouncing down the path, sniffing the air. It spied the nacho's and licked its lips hungrily.

Before it knew what was happening, Bussy rushed towards it, an organic carrot in her hand. The blumaroo hissed and spun around only to have a carrot touch him on the nose. He poofed in a cloud of dust. The dust caused Bussy to have a sneezing fit, her eyes began to water inhibiting her from seeing a sneaky blumaroo coming up behind her. 

"Bussy!" Brillows voice rang out as she rushed to the rescue, a spell forming on her lips. "Be gone, ye blumaroo, change now to form of a shoe." Buffy had turned and as she raised the carrot in her hand, there was a flash of light and the blumaroo had transformed into a running shoe, which was now racing down the road whimpering.

"Thank you, Brillow." She said, wiping her eyes. "Hey," Brillow shrugged. "What are friends for?" Just then something bounced out of the trees and knocked them down. Two blumaroos stood there, glaring at them. One looked up quickly when it saw Sara racing towards them, and hissed before moving towards her. The other grabbed the nachos and snarffed them down. He began to glow as the power of the nachos filled him.

Sara nervously held out at the carrot, waiting for the blumaroo to attack. A twig snapped behind her but before she could look, her wrists were grabbed and the carrot fell from her grasp. She twisted and tried to pull away. "Give me nachos." The blumaroo in front of her hissed. Frightened, she swore she didn't have any. The blumeroo growled angrily. "Nachos!"

"Sara!" Brillow called out, seeing she was in trouble. Bussy had jumped up and began fighting with the super-blumaroo. Just then a little ball of white came barreling out of the trees and attacked the blumaroo holding Sara. It cried out as little teeth began biting it. "owowowow!" it exclaimed, releasing it's hold on his prisoner. Sara pulled away and grabbed the carrot, twirling around and touching the blumaroo. Miss Pretty landed softly on the ground, sneezing once from the poof dust.

Brillow ran up and thwaped the other blumaroo on the back of the head, her carrot stick breaking in two. The blumaroo rubbed his head and glared at her. "Rude much?" he snarled as he poofed. Brillow grabbed Sara in a hug. "Are you ok?" Sara nodded then looked towards Bussy. "She needs our help!"

The two spell casters began chanting, hoping they'd be in time to save Bussy who, despite her slayer strength seemed to be tiring. Bussy panted as she continued blocking and punching the super-blumaroo. The blumaroo growled and reached into a pocket, pulling out a ray gun. He pointed it at the slayer. "Hey! That's cheating!" Bussy said indignantly. With a shrug, the evil monster raised it and pointed. 

A huge flash of rainbow colors filled the air, Bussy cringed thinking it was the gun. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and beheld a huge pile of carrots that had landed ontop of the super-blumaroo. The mound of veggies begin to writhe and shake, the blumaroo's hand crashed through and she could hear him bellowing in rage. Carrots went flying as he freed himself. The blumaroo threw back its head and howled, then stopped abruptly. "Uh oh." He muttered, just before poofing into a huge cloud of dust.

Brillow and Sara trotted over to Bussy who was dusting herself off. "Thanks, girls. That was a great spell." The lupes smiled back. "Hey, where's Zinder and Xonia?" Sara asked.

"They should be over near the know-it-all tree." Bussy answered, grabbing a carrot. A scream sounding much like Xonia's reached them, and they raced to the rescue.

Part 3

Zinder threw the carrot like a well trained ninja, missing his target completely. "Oops!" He quickly grabbed another and tossed it 'granny-style', hitting the blumarro in the arm. It poofed. Another blumaroo rushed him from the left, but he was ready. These roos really aren't that smart. He thought to himself. Zinder quickly dispatched another blumaroo then turned to check on Xonia. "Xon?"

Xonia had poofed a blumaroo of her own, but was now staring into the darkness, her eyes wide in fear as she back up against a tree. "Xon? What is it?" Ziner looked around trying to see where the danger was. Just then, Xonia screamed and through her carrot, covered her eyes and screamed again.

Rubbing his ears and trying to regain his hearing, Zinder made his way over to where Xonia crouched, trembling. "Xonia. What??" He demanded. Bussy, Brillow and Sara came running up and began looking around for blumaroos.

"Where are they? Whats wrong?" Bussy inquired. Zinder looked at her, his ears still throbbing from the screams. "What?" He asked. "Th-there!!" Xonia whimpered, pointing into the dark. Everyone turned to look. At first they didn't see anything, then there was a movement. Bussy stepped closer, then started to laugh. A tiny green cybunny twitched it's nose, as it hopped cautiously towards the fallen carrot.

"It's just a little cybunny." Bussy admonished, turning back to Xonia. "No! Not that." Xonia cried, "THAT!!" Bussy whipped around, then stared up up up into the air. Her mouth dropped as did everyone elses. There stood the biggest cybunny anyone had ever seen. It licked it's fangs and snarled, narrowing its eyes at them. Miss Pretty screeched and darted away, giving flight to the rest of the gang. Zinder grabbed Xonia's arms pulling her behind him. The slayer raced ahead of the gang, as Brillow panted out, "We'll never doubt….you again…Xonia."

They made it back to Mile's home in record time, slamming the door behind them then running - sliding under the bed, huddled together. Miles sighed, still looking out the window.

The End


End file.
